monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:Trouble on the road
Other chapters 1:Dex 2:Barioth Hunt 4:Emperors Verdict 5:Revelation 3:Trouble on the Road The Black Raptor was tossed to and fro in the raging storm of the amatsumagatsuchi, it flew around the ship blasting it with jets of water, Reckrap was manning the ballista and constantly firing rounds into the raging beast. The rain pinged off of Dex’s armor as he manned the tiller keeping the ship from plummeting to the ground, the air smelled of oxone as lightning struck around them. The beast came around from the back a sprayed a jet of pressurized water smashing through the glass of the captains quarters. They hadn’t meant to make this thing mad they were just on their way home with a large Barioth in the hull when suddenly they passed into the storm and had accidentally rammed into the amatsumagatsuchi making the stupid elder dragon mad. Now they were flying for their lives over the forest, they knew if they could make it to the desert the monster would leave them alone, for some reason storms seemed to be following Dex wherever he went, first the sandstorm, next the blizzard, and next a thunderstorm. Ronan was down below deck after receiving a direct blast of pressurized water, Curshon had the same problem, and Nix was above deck with Reckrap shooting the crap out of it. The monster came around again and rammed against the side of the ship making it tip dangerously to the left. The metal cables holding the ship to the balloon were ringing like giant guitar strings threatening to break and send the occupants of the ship to their death. There was a loud snap as one of the cables broke and began to whip about in the wind, two more snaps proceeded it as the monster rammed the ship again, then suddenly seemingly out of nowhere a projectile slammed into the side of the amatsumagatsuchi and exploded throwing it off balance. Another airship appeared through the dense rain and smashed into the monster with its armored spiked front making it reel back. It blasted the new ship with water but another projectile that looked much like a saw blade launched from the other airship and sliced a deep wound over the monsters left eye. It howled in agony it was thinking how unfair it was to be teamed up against and it pulled away from the two airships and flew off in an easterly direction taking the storm with it. Dex looked at the sky, it looked perfectly blue now with only a cloud here and there, it was as if the battle had never happened, minus the three damaged cables that now hung loosely from the balloon. He looked at the other airship and waved frantically at them but got no response, he whistled as loud as he could but still nothing. He grabbed the tiller and began to steer the ship towards the newcomer. It stood still and waited for their arrival. It scanned the ship and saw shapes moving about the ship and then stillness as Dex’s ship approached. “Ahoy there”, a small slightly squeaky voice piped out from the other ship. Dex located where the voice had come from and only saw a small brown fur ball with some metal on it. “Where are you I can't seem to spot you,” he began to scrutinize the deck when the ball of fur moved and a piece of metal moved and began to wave back and forth. “I'm right here,’ Dex was appalled the fur had spoken, and not only that but it was waving at him. The ball of fur hopped down from beside the tiller and leaped the small gap between the two ships and landed as expertly as a ball of fur could. It stood up(if fur can do that) and walked over to me. Upon further inspection the ball of fur had a pair of stubby legs and arms, he had two black beady like eyes and a small sword strapped to his back. his arms were covered in a white metal supposedly for armor the same as his legs. It raised an eyebrow at Dex,”you act like you’ve never seen a min before tharian.” Dex gave him a quizzical look,”who’s tharian.” The ‘Min’ sighed and from the looks of it this thing didn’t have a mouth but whenever he spoke his hairs seemed to vibrate,”Your a tharian smart one, you know those nomadic tribes up in the north, never really settling anywhere.” Dex’s expression became more confused, than the small min pointed at Dex,”I see you're one of those one tharians that broke off a while back aren’t you.” “A, sure, I don’t know,” Dex shrugged being very confused. “Thought so,”he looked down at his wrist where there appeared to be something closely resembling a watch,”well we’ll come with you if you don’t mind, we are kinda lost.” By this time both Reckrap and Nix were standing behind the min mouths open, Nix spoke up,”What the crap is that thing!” “excuse me,” the min said as he turned around,”Thing, what is that supposed to mean, honestly have you guys ever seen a min before.” “What's a min,” asked Reckrap. “Never mind’ I suppose you are just playing a joke on me and when my Crahgen Friend finishes reordering the cargo whole you’ll all have a big laugh and make fun of me for being short,” he was indeed very short standing at about a whopping two feet. They all just looked at him like he was some alien from another world, which he kinda was,”Okay that’s it,” he whistled(if vibrating hairs could whistle) a short three burst whistle and what appeared to be a furry thing came up from below deck. He yelled across the gap,”What do you want Ignus!” “I want an explanation to why these guy think i'm some kind of freak,” he yelled back. meanwhile Curshon had come from below deck and was looking at the Craghen weirdly. “I don't know, they’re tharians and thats explanation enough.” he huffed and went back below deck. “He has a good point, anyways can we follow you to the nearest city,” Dex slowly nodded his head, and after a few minutes the small fleet of two set off back to Loc-Lac. Category:Fan Fiction